1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an image display device, a connector indication method, and a connector.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, an HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) has gradually become widespread as a communication interface for transmitting a digital image signal, i.e., a baseband (uncompressed) image signal (video signal) and an audio signal accompanying the image signal, from a digital versatile disc (DVD) player, a set-top box, and other AV (Audio Visual) sources to, for example, a television receiver (TV), a projector, and other displays, at high speed.
For example, there is a detailed description of an HDMI standard in International Publication WO 2002/078336.